brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Danči
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Captain Jag (Talk) 08:56, July 11, 2011 |} welcome to brickipedia! happy editing! 12:29, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Nova hunter Hey, although I'm not Captain Jag, I'm sure he won't mind me dealing with it. I've redirected Nova Hunter to the Explorien Chief article, which means if you search Nova Hunter or click on it, it takes you to Explorien Chief. Redirects can be done by using #REDIRECT page. Welcome to the site and I thanks for working on LEGO Racers articles :D - a link - Kingcjc 14:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to Brickipedia and you already made 119 edits! --- The dawn is coming... Welcome Hi, and welcome to Brickipedia! Just one thing; could you please leave the links on and other such templates to link to just the minifigure? This means that it will show up on . This is a list of all the linked-to pages that need to be creates. It is very useful. Leaving the link also means that when it is created, it will be linked to straight away. Thanks, 16:54, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, please don't add the category, 'Sets featured in LEGO Racers' as it's not needed. Thanks, kind regards. 09:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) hidden badge danci, did you know that if you make 100 mainspace edits in 1 day you earn a badge called caffienated. (i have that badge) 12:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks for the tip Rating Hi! Thanks for creating the page Chilly. I would like to inform you that only members of the Quality Check Group may assign ratings to articles (Rating 4, etc.). Feel free to apply for one here. Thanks! 19:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) } smiled at you! Smiles help promote WikiLove and spread friendship all over . It's always a good idea to relax when the editing gets rough, and sending out a smile or two over the intertubes is an easy and heart-warming way to stay calm. } Frankie Solido and Scooter Hello, Danči. I usually don't use this wiki, but something caught my eye. I see you've made many contributions towards pages related to the LEGO Racers games. Among these contributions are the identifications of Frankie Solido and Scooter (LEGO Racers 2), two characters whose names have been long shrouded in mystery (although some sources claim that they are named "Cathead" and "Super Harry", respectively). Out of curiosity, where have you heard these names? --PeabodySam 02:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Answer Those names come from the game files. There are heads and torsos designated as Frankie Solido's and Scooter's. By switching up the files I was able to determine who is Frankie and who is Scooter. Those names first caught my eye on the GBA version of LEGO Racers 2 as they would appear at the end of almost every race. You can check that out on Youtube. I downloaded a program for decoding the LEGO Racers 2 game files to conduct my research.